Still Cold?
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Axel x Roxas LEMON, MATURE CONTENT. Roxas feels the chill on a snowy mission with Axel. UPDATED/REVISED.


Still Cold?

"You two are to go North to investigate possibly enemy bases" Xemnas boomed, filing away more paperwork for the organization without even glancing at the other two present. Axel and Roxas, numbers 8 and 13, groaned and exited the office shuffling back to their rooms to prepare to leave.

"So Roxie, sure you can handle the cold of the North?" Axel asked teasingly, draping his arm loosely over the small blonde's shoulders with a cheeky grin on his face. Roxas rolled his eyes at the elder's antics; Axel had always been his best friend, however sometimes he wonders how – and why, he put up with him all those years.

"Axel, shouldn't you be packing things to keep you warm?" Roxas asked as he pulled on his gloves and turned to face the fiery red-head lounging on his bed.

"Ha! I'm a fire user; I don't need clothes to keep me warm. Got it memorised?" Axel laughed, standing once Roxas was finished and opened a portal, icy winds blowing around the room. Roxas shivered lightly, earning a scoff from Axel, who promptly grabbed the reluctant boys arm and pulled him into the portal.

Snow surrounded them; it went on for miles in each direction. Nothing but cold, wet, white snow.

"Wow" Axel muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets glancing around the area. Roxas was lost for words, he knew that this task wasn't going to be easy but this is just ridiculous. He felt the heat slowly draining from his body; his body was shivering more noticeably now. "Hey Roxie, we better get going then if we want to find some shelter from the weather anytime soon" Axel said grabbing Roxas' hand and setting off in a random direction.

"Axel wait, do you even know where you are going?" Roxas asked struggling to keep up with the pyro's long strides, but Axel refused to slow down – also not bothering to answer his question.

Before long they were surrounded by a swarm of heartless, Axel summoned his chakrams along with bursts of flames. Roxas summoned his key blade and began slashing at the little heartless lunging at him. Axel followed suit and burned many away, occasionally throwing a chakram around.

The fight lasted for a good five minutes and Roxas' condition has just gotten worse; his fingers were turning a strange shade of blue. Axel was starting to panic and set off again towards an upcoming cave; it would have to do. He was glad that Roxas had packed a small tent just big enough for the two of them; otherwise there was a good chance Roxas wouldn't have lasted the night.

They made it to the cave in a relatively short amount of time and as the minutes dragged on, Axel knew that Roxas' health was getting worse.

"How you holding up Roxas?" Axel asked, eyeing the other boy in in concern; this caught the young Key-blade wielder off guard. Sure, Axel cared for him, but at a time like this he thought that Axel would be messing around. It was rare that their missions went smoothly, as Axel was a joker by nature.

"F-fine" he sighed, teeth chattering as he clung to Axel trying to gain some warmth. Axel just chuckled and shook his head; between the two of them they had enough stubbornness for the whole organization. Deciding Roxas needed as much energy as he could get, Axel sat them down, resting his back against the icy walls of the cave and dragging Roxas to his chest.

For once Roxas was glad that Axel was a pyro, or he would have been absolutely frozen right about now. "Thank you" Roxas murmured into Axel's chest, closing his eyes trying to block out the icy air.

The pyro sighed, listening to the heavy breathing of the boy in his arms. The cave was slightly damp, but it was surprisingly warmer than outside as they were tucked away from the harsh weather. Roxas fell asleep, but Axel knew that the tent would have to be set up soon.

"Roxie, wake up" Axel murmured to Roxas, placing him upright on the floor. Roxas stirred and opened his eyes, to find Axels warm breath caressing his face.

"A-Axel" was all Roxas could get out before his teeth returned to their insane chattering. Axel grinned and pulled them to the back of the cave, asking Roxas to bring out the tent he packed. Roxas nodded and pulled out the tent, and within a few minutes it was up and looking incredibly inviting.

"There we go!" Axel cheered and ushered a cold Roxas into the small area of warmth. "Hurry up Roxie, don't want you catching your death. Got it memorised?" Axel said sticking his tongue out at the young blonde.

"Jeez, I'm going already!" he muttered slipping into the tent, shortly followed by Axel. It was a squeeze and they were very close in the tent, one could not move without the other feeling it.

Roxas was still quivering from the cold; Axel stole a quick glance at him and draped his arm around the boy's waist. Pulling Roxas towards him, he grinned when the blonde squeaked, but soon relaxed and snuggled in, accepting the warmth without hesitation. Roxas looked up at Axel's peaceful face and felt a sudden wave of respect towards the elder.

Axel noticed Roxas' gaze and raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him, Roxas just blushed and quickly diverted his gaze to somewhere, anywhere else. But the damage had been done.

"If you're gunna stare at me, don't get all embarrassed, yeah" Axel smirked and the playful glare he received and suddenly leaned in towards the blonde. Roxas' eyes widened in surprise but held no hesitation as warm lips were pressed softly against his own, unconsciously he fisted Axel's cloak tugging slightly. Axel grinned against Roxas' lips and disposed of his cloak, rolling so he was above the blonde. Their relationship had always been on the borderline of something more than friendship.

He parted from Roxas; staring deep into the younger's eyes looking for some sort of emotion that would stop him from proceeding. There was none, but he had to be sure that Roxas wanted this to.

"Are you sure you want this Roxie?" he murmured, not taking his eyes of Roxas', who gave a sure nod and firmly pressed his lips back onto Axel's.

Axel never wore a shirt under his cloak as he would just end up being too hot, so this was no trouble. However, Roxas chose today to were 2 layers of clothing under his cloak. Axel growled when he noticed and promptly removed Roxas' shirts, leaving the blonde in the same state as him. Roxas shivered lightly and pulled Axel as close as humanly possible, needing the warmth the pyro could give him.

Axel sighed in content at the feeling of his burning skin against Roxas' chest, the contrast in heat was huge. Axel slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, dancing with the other's tongue in a battle for dominance - Axel inevitably winning over Roxas.

After a few minutes, Axel grew tired and parted again earning an annoyed grunt from the boy beneath him. This did not stop him as he trailed butterfly kisses down Roxas' creamy neck, when he heard a small gasp come from Roxas he paused. Playfully biting on the same spot, Roxas let out more moans and groans of the other's name, squirming around under Axel in pleasure – the cold forgotten.

"A-Axel" Roxas bit his lower lip, trying to stop the loud moan from escaping as Axel circled one of his nipples with his tongue, teasing the boy.

Axel smirked against the sensitive bud and bit down gently, causing Roxas to release the moan he had been biting back. Axel moved to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment, blowing lightly earning a more vigorous shiver from the key blade wielder.

He trailed his hands down further, making Roxas' skin burn wherever he touched. This seemed to spur Axel on even more and he swiftly removed Roxas' black pants, his following soon after.

Now bare before eachother, their eyes took in the other's form with lust clear in their features. Axel chuckled and dipped to Roxas' erection, glancing back up at the panting blonde. Roxas waited in anticipation for what was to come, and raised an eyebrow when Axel held up three fingers in front of his bruised lips.

Hesitantly Roxas slowly sucked on each of the pyro's slender fingers coating them evenly, the sight made Axel become more aware of his own problem.

Once Axel had felt that Roxas had coated them well enough, he quickly slid his fingers down to Roxas' twitching entrance. Taking a swift lick of the blonde's tip, he slipped a finger in trying to take Roxas' mind of the discomfort.

Roxas groaned at the uncomfortable feeling coming from his low region, but he soon let out a strangled moan when Axel sucked roughly on the tip of his member. The key blade wielder clawed at the sleeping bag beneath him and arched into Axel's burning touch, feeling little relief. Axel's breath hitched as he watched his love squirm and pant in pleasure, it felt even better knowing that the pleasure was being supplied by him.

Apologising softly, Axel slid in the second finger as he took more of Roxas into his mouth. He hoped that it was enough of a distraction for the younger boy. After a few minutes of stretching, Axel then added the final finger and sped his thrusts up, Roxas' moans matching the thrusts. His eyes opened wide and he let out a hoarse cry when he felt Axel prod something that sent sparks of immense pleasure through him. Grinning, Axel noticed that he had found his blonde's prostate and rubbed it teasingly, earning more moans from the young boy beneath him.

Removing his fingers, deciding that Roxas was ready he slid back up the boy and placed a soft kiss upon swollen lips. "Are you ready Roxie?" Axel asked, Roxas' face matching his hair in colour. Roxas gave a sturdy nod and lifted his hips slightly off the ground, allowing Axel better access. Axel gave his usual cocky grin and positioned himself over Roxas, prodding the puckered hole teasingly.

Roxas, deciding he had waited for long enough grabbed the elder's shoulders, leaving light crescent shaped marks in the milky skin. Taking the hint Axel thrust forward, until he was fully inside his love. The blonde whimpered in pain as he was stretched beyond belief. "Fuck!" Axel was _huge_.

Axel frowned and attempted to take his mind off of the pain and quickly attacked his neck; nipping and sucking at the golden flesh. It tasted strangely of citrus, drawing the elder in for more.

"Axel move!" he was snapped back into reality when Roxas wiggled his hips impatiently. Letting out a hearty chuckle, Axel pulled out until only his tip remained inside of the boy, and pounded back in. Soon a fast pace was set and Axel had Roxas in a quivering mess beneath him. Roxas was moaning and mumbling incoherently, but Axel relished in the luscious noises.

"So t-tight" Axel whimpered, Roxas was clamped securely around his aching member and it was driving Axel insane. Roxas screamed louder than before, and Axel knew he had found the boys prostate. He aimed carefully slamming into the sensitive organ over and over again.

Axel went faster than Roxas thought possible and threw Roxas' legs over his shoulders, delving deeper into the tight cavern. Reaching down to the forgotten member, Axel grabbed tightly, pulling and squeezing in time to the thrusts. Roxas was seeing stars and soon immense pleasure washed over him; he screamed digging pale fingers into Axel's shoulders, drawing blood. Sticky white liquid dripped over the two torsos.

Soon Axel followed suit and yelled, filling the young boy beneath him with his own essence. Roxas was his and always would be; he leaned down to kiss the blonde tenderly. But Roxas had already falling asleep, snuggling closer to his pyro. "Still cold?" Axel murmured falling into his own sleep, receiving a half-hearted smack in response.


End file.
